


Smooching Turtle (8-bit fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Pixel Art [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief smooching his favourite turtle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooching Turtle (8-bit fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Ray has a picture of Fraser's hat on his wall because he loves it that much


End file.
